United States Army
The United States Army (USA) is the largest branch of the United States Armed Forces and performs land-based military operations. It is designated as the Army of the United States in the United States Constitution, Article 2, Section 2, Clause 1 and United States Code, Title 10, Subtitle B, Chapter 301, Section 3001.Wikipedia - Unite States Armyhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Army History As the oldest and most senior (in official precedence) branch of the U.S. military, the modern U.S. Army has its roots in the Continental Army, which was formed (14 June 1775) to fight the American Revolutionary War (1775–1783)—before the U.S. was established as a country. After the Revolutionary War, the Congress of the Confederation created the United States Army on 3 June 1784, to replace the disbanded Continental Army. Chig War The U.S. Army, along with the U.S. Navy and U.S. Marine Corps, are major components of the Earth Forces fighting the aliens in the Chig War. The USA is deployed to all areas of the galaxy where Earth has forces trying to eradicate the threat of the Chigs.The Farthest Man from HomePearly Units Assigned to the Earth Forces * 7th Cavalry Regiment * Special Forces units U.S. Army Organizational Structure As a uniformed military service, the Army is part of the Department of the Army, which is one of the three military departments of the Department of Defense. The U.S. Army is headed by a civilian senior appointed civil servant, the Secretary of the Army (SECARMY), and by a chief military officer, the Chief of Staff of the Army (CSA) who is also a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The United States Army is made up of three components: the active component, the Regular Army; and two reserve components, the Army National Guard and the Army Reserve. The U.S. Army currently consists of 10 active divisions and one deployable division headquarters (7th Infantry Division) as well as several independent units, such as the Special Forces. Within the Army National Guard and United States Army Reserve there are a further 8 divisions, over 15 maneuver brigades, additional combat support and combat service support brigades, and independent cavalry, infantry, artillery, aviation, engineer, and support battalions. The Army Reserve in particular provides virtually all psychological operations and civil affairs units. Rank Structure Army ranks fall into one of three categories: commissioned officer, warrant officer, and enlisted, in decreasing order of authority. Commissioned Officers There are several paths to becoming a commissioned officer including the United States Military Academy, Reserve Officers' Training Corps, and Officer Candidate School. Regardless of which road an officer takes, the insignia are the same. Certain professions, including physicians, pharmacists, nurses, lawyers, and chaplains are commissioned directly into the army and are designated by insignia unique to their staff community. Warrant Officers Warrant officers are single track, specialty officers with subject matter expertise in a particular area. They are initially appointed as warrant officers (in the rank of WO1) by the Secretary of the Army, but receive their commission upon promotion to chief warrant officer two (CW2). Enlisted Personnel Sergeants and corporals are referred to as NCOs, short for non-commissioned officers. This distinguishes corporals from the more numerous specialists, who have the same pay grade but do not exercise leadership responsibilities. References Category:Earth Forces Category:US Army Category:Chig War